Two Sides To Everything
by Lotus Blossom of Serenity
Summary: What is Usagi going to do when a princess in danger comes from another deminsion?
1. The Dream

A/N This was my very first fanfic. I haven't been on in a long while, and now I am going to try to get back into the swing of things and hopefully get plenty of new fanfics up and complete some older ones. This one is a few years old; please let me know what you think. All comments are welcome!!

Two Sides to Everything

Chapter 1: The Dream

Usagi was standing by the calm waters of the lake nearby when the sky became dark and cloudy. The wind began to blow hard and the water was no longer calm. Usagi looked toward the sky to see black storm clouds begin to swirl and form a funnel cloud. She watched as the funnel cloud slowly touched the ground, when it began to disappear back to the sky; it revealed a young woman who collapsed to the ground as the funnel vanished. The storm was gone as quickly as came.

Usagi woke to the sun beaming in her face and sluggishly, she walked down the stairs and sat at the table for breakfast. Her mother set a plate full of pancakes in front of her, which she began to quickly eat. 

When Usagi was fully awake, she couldn't help but to think of the unusual dream she had last night. A girl from a funnel cloud? She thought to herself a little more and decided that she would go talk to Rei about it.

Usagi was almost completely out of breath by the time she was at the top of the many temple stairs. When she reached the top step she could hear Rei's voice and see Chad running around like a maniac agreeing to Rei's every word.

"Yes, Rei, yes, Rei. Anything you say, Rei!"

"Now, go clean the floors."

"Yes, Rei."

"Oh, Reeeiiii! I need to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh, hi Usagi! What do you need to talk about?"

"I have to tell you about this really weird dream I had last night."

"Let's go to my room, and you can tell me all about it."

"Wow, that was an unusual dream, Usagi."

"Yeah, I came to tell you because you interpret dreams, and I thought maybe you could tell me what it meant."

"Well, it could mean one of two things. Either you had a vision or something big in your life is about to happen."

"Something big, huh? Hmm. I don't know what could happen to be so big in my life. I kinda doubt it was a vision, you are the one that has those, not me. Well, I'm about to go to Ami's house, you wanna come, too?"

"Nah, I can't right now, spring cleaning. I'll be over a little while later, though."

"OK. Well, I'll see you later. Bye!"

Usagi left Rei thinking to herself in her room. Could Usagi have had a vision? And if so, who was the girl? She pondered these questions over and over in her mind.

Ami sat at her computer writing in her notebook, glancing up to the computer screen every now and then. She had just set her pencil down when the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole in her door to see Usagi rocking back and forth on her feet, staring up at the ceiling.

Ami opened the door, "Is there something interesting on the ceiling, Usagi?"

"I saw a spot. Thought it might have been a spider. I'm afraid of spiders."

"You're afraid of everything."

"Am not. Bunnies don't scare me," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Ami laughed, "I'd surely hope not."

"So what are you doing?"

"A report."

"A report?! But it's Saturday. You're supposed to relax and sleep in and go out with friends, not school work."

"I just wanted to get it out of the way, but since you're here, I'll stop for now. Why don't you have a seat on the couch? I'll go get us some drinks and cookies I made earlier."

When Ami returned, Usagi smiled as she carried a plate of sugar cookies. As Usagi gulped down the cookies, she told Ami about her dream.

"You are an odd individual, Usagi. I think you are the only one who could dream of a girl coming from a funnel cloud."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, it's 1:00. I'm supposed to meet Mamoru at 1:30. I'm sorry to leave like this, but I got to go. Thanks for the cookies, they were great!"

Ami watched Usagi leave and disappear around the corner, then she returned to writing her report.

"Mamoru!"

"There you are, Usagi! I missed you," Mamoru said as Usagi ran into his arms, giving him a loving kiss. "So what have you been doing today?"

As Usagi told him about going to Rei and Ami's houses and her dream, they walked along the clear water of the lake and sat at one of the park benches. They talked for a few more minutes about each other's day.

"Isn't today so nice? It's perfect out. It's quiet and peaceful, and the sky is so blue," Usagi, relaxing, put her head back and stared at the sky, "beautiful weather."

Mamoru watched Usagi, "Yeah, beautiful," he said, not talking about the weather.

As the sat, Usagi felt the wind begin to pick up. It blew harder and harder.

"Where did this wind come from?" Mamoru asked out loud. Suddenly, black clouds started forming in the sky, and just like in Usagi's dream, they began to swirl.


	2. The Arrival

Two Sides to Everything

Chapter 2: The Arrival

The once beautiful sky was now covered by ominous black clouds and the light breeze had become harsh winds.

"What happened to the weather? Let's go to my place before the weather gets too bad."

"No, wait. It's like in my dream I told you about. The weather got really bad first, remember?"

By this time, nobody was to be seen at the lake. Mamoru continuously tried to convince Usagi to go inside, but she wouldn't.

"It's about to touch down!"

"We need to go in, Usako, please! Tornadoes have been known to destroy houses, what makes you think we can just stand here?"

The tornado touched down and dirt kicked up around it. It stayed for only a few seconds before it began to disappear. As it lifted and vanished back to the sky, to Usagi's surprise, a young woman stood in the funnel cloud's place and dropped to the ground. Usagi ran to her.

"Hello? Are you alright? Can you here me?"

The young woman's eyes rolled back and she passed out. The storm was gone, the sky was blue, and the waters were calm. It was as if the storm had never even happened.

Usagi sat beside her bed with Mamoru's arms around her, wondering who the girl was that laid in her bed could be. She looked about the age of 17 with short blonde hair. She looked so much like Usagi, they could have been mistaken for twins.

"Who do you think she is?" Usagi asked, her eyes still on the mysterious girl.

"I don't know, but she looks incredibly like you. I wonder if she traveled through time like Chibi-Usa did."

Usagi remembered she told Rei about the dream and decided to contact her and the rest of the group to come over. When they had all arrived, they noticed the same thing Mamoru did.

"She looks almost exactly like you, Usagi-chan!" Minako pointed out. The rest of the group agreed, even Luna, who wished that the girl's personality wasn't like Usagi's, too. She could only deal with one of her.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really see it," Usagi replied, trying to see the resemblance.

"She really does, Usagi. I just hope she is not a crybaby like you are," Luna said, poking her in the side. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Luna, as she usually does when Luna picks on her.

While the group was discussing who the mystery girl could be, a little moan came from the other side of Usagi's room. They all turned to see slight movements under the blankets of her bed, and knew that the girl was waking up. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She didn't really look confused, just curious to know who these people where that she had never seen before, or so she thought. "Do I know you? You all look familiar." Then she got a look on her face that said she realized where she was and who these people were, but she did not tell anybody she had. She had a secret, a secret only she knew.

"We would like to know the same about you, Miss...?" Ami said politely to her.

"My name is Princess Kiryo. I am what my name means, a traveler. I do not travel the lands like normal voyagers, though. I travel the dimensions. The tornadoes are actually my entrances and exits through the dimensions. They are the only way I am able to go between the dimensions."

Everybody's jaws dropped at the explanation given by this new princess. They had many questions to ask her, Ami was the first to ask one of the many.

"You said between dimensions, so there is only two?"

"Yes, where I come from, this dimension is called Ichibannori, meaning the first arrival. It is believed that this dimension was here first. My dimension is called Hanasu, "to divide," which is believed to have happened with the first. Some force caused the first dimensions to split, making two separate dimensions."

"How is it that you can travel between them?" Makoto asked her.

"You see my necklace?" Around her neck was a silver chain that had a black crystal with a white starburst in the middle. None of the girls had ever seen a stone like it. "This stone has a special power in it that the owner can use to the other dimension. There are not many, there may be about 10 in our whole dimension."

"So why did you come to this dimension?" Minako asked, still staring in awe at the gem around the princess's neck.

"I am in danger. I came here for safety. There is a group of people trying to get me, they want me dead. These people have been trying to assassinate me for the past two months, and are trying to take over my kingdom. Please I need help, I need to be safe. Please keep me safe."

"Don't worry, we won't let any harm come to you. By the way, I am Usagi-chan. This is Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, and Mamoru-chan. We will keep you safe, and not let any harm come to you."

"Thank you, all. I am very grateful."

On the way home, Ami was thinking to herself, "She not only looks like Usagi-chan, but is a princess like her, too. Hmm, I wonder?" 

"I will ask my mom if it is okay for you to spend the night for a few nights. I'll tell her you are a friend from school."

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this," the princess said. With a very serious look on her face, she asked, "Usagi-chan? You are a princess, too, aren't you?" Realizing she did not mean to actually ask that question out loud, she made a look like she wanted to bang her head on the wall.

Usagi, looking surprised, replied, "Yes, actually I am, but how did you know?"

Searching for an answer, she quickly said, "I could tell by the look in your eyes. All princesses seem to have the same look in their eyes. I could just see that you were."

Usagi seemed to think it was unusual that a person could tell if you were a princess just by the way your eyes are. How did she really know? She thought about it a few more seconds, and then just waved it off as a silly thought, to question a princess's word.


	3. The Enemy?

Two Sides To Everything

Chapter 3: The Enemy?

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, you don't know how much I appreciate this. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would do," said the princess.

"Really, it is my pleasure. I am glad you were able to stay with me. My mom thought it was odd that we looked so much alike. I still don't see it. The stone you wear is very different, where did you get it?"

"A friend of mine was very worried about me, and he got it so I could travel the dimensions to avoid the people coming after me. There was once many of these stones, but to many people traveled between the dimensions, and the dimensions didn't want anybody else coming over, so they destroyed all but ten stones, that is why they are so rare now. They are called black star crystals. They are very hard to come across, and I was very lucky to get one and be able to get away. "

"Wow, do you know where they came from?" Usagi asked, looking at the shining black stone.

"Nobody really, truly knows exactly where it came from. A legend says that a young nymph, born shortly after the dimensions split, had the power to travel between the dimensions any time she wished. One time she left and didn't come back for several months. When she returned, she had gotten married to a prince from Ichibannori. This was not good, and was considered treason; she was banned from ever returning home. She came back again with her husband, even though she was not supposed to. When it was found out that she had returned, so for punishment her husband was killed and she was turned to black stone. For several months, her statue sat undisturbed in a condemned house until a person, who thought she was the most evil girl, came and shattered her stone body. When he struck her, light poured from her body, giving the black stones the starburst. The boy took a piece of the stone with him, and found out that her powers of traveling were in the stone. She was shattered into many pieces, but knows only the ten remain. That is the legend of the black star crystals."

Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor as she listened to the incredible legend. She wondered if it was real, or just a fairy tale. She didn't know what to believe anymore, she had a vision, the princess, two dimensions, and this magic stone, reality has gotten weird.

"Incredible. Why would it be treason for her to marry someone she loved?"

"The prince was from a different world than she was. Her people didn't want to have anything to do with anybody, except for their own kind. It was treason if they befriended someone of a different kind. The nymphs are very strict on their rules, and reinforce them when they need to, even if it is on royalty."

"The nymph was a princess?! They did that to their princess?" Usagi was very shocked by their strictness, and thought it was wrong that they would do that to their princess.

"She was next in line to take over the nymph kingdom. They don't care who you are, they will reinforce their laws."

Makoto was at her house baking some cookies when Rei knocked on the door. She set the mixer down and walked to her door, greeting Rei as she walked in.

"Hi Rei-chan! Is everything ok? You look worried."

"I was in my room, meditating, and I had a vision. It was a vision of something evil. I saw what looked to be a portal, and our world was changing. It looked like the two dimensions were merging. What if the people coming after Kiryo want to try to merge our worlds? It may lead to the destruction of both dimensions. We can not let those people harm her; she may be part of an evil plan to merge the dimensions and try to take over." Rei explained to Makoto, still looking very worried.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan, with us protecting her, nobody will be able to get to her. We just have to keep an eye out for any suspicious people. This world is too great to let anybody destroy it or take over."

"I also had a vision of another storm. The people may be coming to try to get her, and it may be soon."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mamu-chan! What are you doing today at about 2 o' clock?" Usagi's voice said happily on the other line of the phone.

"Oh, hi Usako. I missed you. Nothing really, you have something in mind?" Mamoru smiled at the thought of his beautiful Usagi.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a picnic with me, Chibi-Usa, Kiryo, and everybody else. Minako-chan thought she wasn't going to be able to come, but she just called me back and said she could. So do you wanna come?" He could hear the hope in her voice that he would say yes, and of course he did, he could never pass up a chance to be with her.

"Of course I will, my Usako. I will get ready and be there soon as I can."

"Yay! Alright I will see you when you get here. I love you."

Mamoru hung up the phone and ran off to his room to get ready. He had a strange feeling, but he just brushed it off.

It was bright and sunny at the park, and everybody was enjoying the wonderful picnic. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were swimming in the lake while being watched by Rei, Ami had her nose in a book, Minako was doing her daily ritual of flirting, Makoto was preparing the food, Usagi was asleep on Mamoru's shoulder, and Kiryo laid on the blanket resting in the sun. She stared up at the sky as the puffy clouds floated by. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were out of the water now to get something to drink and dripped on Usagi as they passed by.

"Hey, you little squirt! You're getting me wet! I was sleeping nicely until you dripped on me," Usagi said between being asleep and trying to yell.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be sleeping anyway, you should be watching me, you are my mom, you know," Chibi-Usa replied sticking out her tongue. Hotaru giggled as the mother and daughter fought back and forth. They stopped arguing when they saw Rei standing concentrating hard on something.

Usagi walked over to her, "Is everything ok, Rei?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I am getting a bad aura from being here. I had a vision, Usagi-chan, of somebody else coming, I think it might happen today."

"Don't worry, you need to relax. If anything happens, we'll take care of it. Until then, let's have fun and keep a watchful eye out for anything," Usagi told Rei, trying to get her from being so up tight.

"You're right. I'll let you know if anything strange starts to happen," Rei said walking over to a chair, scanning the park for anything suspicious.

Everybody was having a great time, and then it happened, Rei's worries became truth. The sky became dark and cloudy, and the wind picked up. Princess Kiryo looked up to the sky and knew what was happening. She quickly ran off and hid behind a tree not too far from their picnic area. The group knew what was happening, and since everybody had run for shelter, and the princess was hiding, they transformed. The scouts prepared themselves for the person who was coming next, but were not prepared for the surprise.

"Everybody, get ready, we do not know if this is definitely the enemy or a friend of Kiryo's.," Sailor Moon told her fellow scouts.

They knew exactly what was coming, the funnel cloud. This one was bigger than the size of the one Princess Kiryo arrived in. The winds were much harsher, and the scouts had to fight to stay standing. Soon the tornado left, and the scouts waited to see this new arrival. It was not what they expected, instead of one; there were four silhouettes behind a line of trees. One of the silhouettes stepped out from behind the darkness of the trees, and what they saw was hard to believe, a woman tall and slender with purple hair and two pointed odangos. The scouts were shocked at who they saw standing before them.

"CATSI?!!"


	4. What's Going On?

Two Sides To Everything

Chapter 4: What's Going On?

The girls stood in shock and amazement as they saw Catsi standing before them. Behind her from the trees, her sisters, Birdy, Avery, and Prisma, stepped up beside her.

"Step away from the princess!" Catsi directed to the scouts.

"No! We swore to protect her, and that is what we are going to do! The princess will not be harmed."

"You do not understand, if you protect her, you will be bringing destruction onto yourself. We must take her with us."

"You can not have her!"

"I'm sorry, but we must take her with us," Avery said, stepping in front of her sisters. She got her whip and lashed out with it to grab Princess Kiryo.

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus blocked her whip and wrapped her chain around Avery.

"What are you doing? You mustn't stop us from our mission.," Avery exclaimed, tied up at the moment.

"Mercury bubbles blast!" Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by a fog of Sailor Mercury's bubbles.

"Catsi, I can't see anything!" Birdie said to her sister, looking confused as if she didn't know which way was up. "They won't listen to us."

"We'll get them in a secluded area, and then we will continue with our plans. For right now, we must go and wait until the time is right to get them alone. We will not let our plans be ruined by them," Catsi explained to all of her sisters. They joined hands and disappeared using their teleport power.

The fog cleared away, and the four sisters were not to be found.

"Were did they go? Mercury, what is your computer reading?"

Ami explained to them what her hand held computer was telling her, "It was reading their power levels, and they suddenly vanished. I believe they used their powers to teleport away from here. I am unsure of where they may have gone, I can't pick up their power levels right now."

"Well, we need to get the princess out of here. Let's go back to my place for a little while," Makoto said, also offering the princess to stay a while at her house since she lived alone.

Back at Makoto's house the girls discussed the four sisters.

"Why did they leave so quickly? They really didn't put up much of a fight."

"No, Makoto, they didn't. I believe they left the fight early to get everything straight for their next attack. They will have something planned for us," Ami explained, "We have dealt with the four sisters before, and it puts us a step ahead since we know their weaknesses and powers."

Chibi-Usa stuck her head into the room from the living room where she was watching television with Mamoru, "Has anybody noticed that they like to go for princesses? Last time it was me they were after." Chibi-Usa left Mamoru asleep on the couch to come in and listen to the discussion.

"We'll have to be very careful and ready for the next attack."

"I wanna help, too!"

"No, Chibi-Usa, you are not trained enough to be ready for this. You can't go."

"Why not?! I wanna help."

"Because I am your mom and I said you were not ready."

"Not yet, you're not," Chibi-Usa said, sticking her tongue out and pouting. "I wanna help."

Usagi reached up onto the counter and grabbed one of Makoto's freshly baked cookies. "Here have a cookie and stop pouting." Chibi-Usa gladly took the cookie and quickly ate it.

"I don't understand what they meant when they said that the princess could cause the destruction of both dimensions. Kiryo?" All the girls looked at Princess Kiryo, waiting for an answer.

"When I was little, I was told I had a special power. I didn't know what it was, and I never developed it as I grew, so I am of no harm. If I never developed the power, then I can't do anything. Every power that I possibly had has probably faded away by now. I don't know why they would consider me such a danger to them."

"Everything will be okay. If you are not a danger, then we will have to make them see that," Usagi said, all the girls nodding in agreement. The girls decided it was getting late, so they all went home. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were walked home by Mamoru after dropping off Hotaru, and this time Kiryo stayed with Makoto. They all believed it may be a good idea to change her location to make sure she was safe.

Startled and scared, Usagi awoke from a dream, more like a nightmare. She remembered seeing black feathers floating through the air everywhere she looked, such dark black feathers. Chibi-Usa's face appeared in a corner, as if coming from nowhere her whole body appeared. So tiny, she was curled up in a secure little ball with her arms wrapped around herself. Usagi could see herself standing about ten feet from her future daughter when a huge black hole emerged behind the small pink haired little girl, swallowing her. Usagi ran to Chibi-Usa, but was not able to get to her before she disappeared through the hole. Slowly she dropped to the ground, screaming for her daughter in tears. What did this dream mean? She looked beside her to see her little girl sleeping soundly. Usagi got up and went down stairs since she couldn't get back to sleep, not to mention she didn't want to sleep after a dream like that.

"Are you alright, Usagi? You don't look like you are feeling too well," Luna asked her, noticing how pale she was.

"Yes, I am fine; I just had a bad dream that's all. I'll be okay."

"Alright, but if there is anything you need, I'm here."

"Thank you, Luna."

Later that day, all the girls decided to meet at Rei's house. They were enjoying tea with some egg rolls Rei made. Suddenly, through Rei's open door, a small can bounced in and sprayed a thick fog all around the room, putting everyone to sleep. When they awoke a little while later, they found Ami missing and a letter that read:

Sailor Scouts:

We have Ami, and if you want to protect her meet us at the back of the woods near the lake. We will negotiate about the princess there. We will not harm Ami as long as you are there at 3 p.m. Meet us or lose a scout.

"It was a surprise attack! But what I don't understand is why they didn't get the princess while we were asleep from the gas," Makoto questioned.

"That would be because I wasn't asleep. I was in the other room, and saw the gas begin to float into the room, so I went outside where the gas couldn't put me to sleep. I didn't know they were going to take Ami," explained the princess.

"They want us to do negotiations with us about you. They will most likely want you for Ami. I do not want to put your life in danger, so we will have to think of something else to do."

"No. I will go to the park for the negotiation. It is my fault that she is not here."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, now let's go and get Ami."

A few minutes before three, they were behind the woods of the park where they were to meet with the four sisters. The looked around cautiously for traps.

Usagi turned to Chibi-Usa, "Chibi-Usa, you are not trained enough for this, I want you to leave from here."

"No, I want to help! Ami is my friend to, you know."

"Yes, I know she is, but you can not fight this battle."

"I won't go."

"Chibi-Usa, do as I tell you and leave."

"Fine!! I'll go, see if I care how you do in this fight." With that, Chibi-Usa stormed off from the group. Usagi didn't want to hurt her feelings by not letting her fight, but she was afraid of her dream.

"Scouts, transform!"

As soon as all the scouts were in uniform, it was 3 o'clock, and the four sisters walked into view with Ami following close behind tied up and gagged.

"We did not want it to happen like this, but it was the only way that we knew to get you here," Catsi explained.

"We want Ami," Sailor Moon said simply.

"We want the princess," Avery said, just as bluntly.

"You can not have the princess. We have sworn to protect her. She is of no harm to you."

"You do not have any idea what is going on do you? You would have thought that maybe you would have realized it by now," Prizma said sarcastically.

"Realized what?"

"She is the evil one, here to make the two dimensions one again, forcing a fusion that may destroy everything," Birdie said as she ungagged and untied Ami, "We are not trying to make enemies with you." She took a couple of steps closer, and everybody went into their fighting stances.

"It is a lie. Do you really think that we are going to believe you?" Getting ready for an attack, Sailor Moon heard the tiny voice of her daughter coming up from behind.

"Wait for me! I told you I was gonna help, and I will!" Sailor Chibi Moon came running up beside the rest of the scouts.

"What did I tell you?! Get out of here now!" Sailor Moon yelled at her, too occupied to see what was happening around her.

Avery saw it coming, a secret attack. She ran towards the sailor scouts, but Sailor Venus stopped her with her chain. "No! Watch out!"

As soon as Avery said this, Princess Kiryo came up behind Sailor Chibi Moon , grabbing her at the waist and jumping out of the reach of the scouts or the four sisters. She had an evil look on her face. Fire engulfed her whole body, revealing her true self. Princess Kiryo, how she really was, stood away from everybody with her coal black feathered wings behind her, wearing a long, flowing red dress. Her eyes were more of a cold blue now than the warm sky color they used to be.

"Surprised Sailor Moon? You should be. Well, I guess my secret is out. Soon the dimensions will be merged with each other using my power and a sacrifice to the black portal. Oh, and Sailor Moon, I hope you won't be missing this," Kiryo said pointing down to Sailor Chibi Moon squirming in her arms. At that, Princess Kiryo, along with Chibi-Usa disappeared into the sky.

"Chibi-Usa!!! No!!" Sailor Moon transformed back to normal and kneeled on the ground, covering her face with her hands as she cried for her daughter.


	5. The Search

Two Sides To Everything

Chapter 5: The Search

Usagi sat in her bedroom crying for hours that night for her lost daughter. Little Chibi-Usa was pulled through a portal to the other dimension by Kiryo and she didn't know how to get her back. Without the magical crystal like the one Kiryo had, how was she supposed to get to Chibi-Usa? How could she find her? Luna walked up beside her.

"Usagi, don't worry, everything is going to be alright. We'll get her back."

"I tried to prevent it from happening," Usagi said between tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"That morning I was up early," Usagi sniffed, "When I said I had a bad dream, the dream was of Chibi-Usa vanishing into a black hole with black feathers floating around everywhere. I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I told her she couldn't fight. I tried to keep her away so it wouldn't happen, but she didn't listen to me, and..." Usagi started to cry even harder before she could finish the sentence. Luna sat beside her and put her head on Usagi's shoulder as she cried, soothing her and telling her it would be okay.

"Usagi is really broke up about Chibi-Usa. We need to find a way to get to the other dimension so we can get her back," Rei said to the girls from the communicator.

"We will get her back. I think I know how, but first we have some tracking to do," Ami said. Ami had a plan, as she always does. The girls agreed to meet over at Ami's house the next day with Usagi, even if they had to drag her there.

Usagi sat up stairs at her desk, doodling little pictures of Chibi-Usa on a piece of notebook paper, thinking about how sorry she was and how much she missed her little girl. From downstairs she could hear her mother say her friends were at the door.

"I am in my room! Tell them to come up!" The girls walked in and noticed her little doodlings.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Makoto asked her.

"Of course I do. Yeah, she does get annoying, but she is my child and I love her. I can't let anything happen to her."

"Ami has an idea of how to get to Chibi-Usa, but she hasn't told us yet. She is waiting for us all at her house." Minako explained to Usagi.

Usagi agreed to go, and all of the girls walked over to Ami's house not too far away. When they walked through the door they all got a big surprise.

"What are they doing here?!" Usagi said referring to the four sisters who were sitting in the living room.

"Where the good guys, we tried to explain that, but you wouldn't listen. That is why we were trying to get the princess. She is evil, and whatever she told you was a lie. She has the power to destroy both dimensions. She wants to merge them," the Catsi look alike explained.

"Why would she want to do that?" Usagi questioned.

Avery was standing with her arms crossed, and she sat down on the couch as she explained about the dimensions, "The reason there are only two dimensions is because a long time ago before there were two, there was one. This one dimension had a lot of fighting and evil in it, and the evil people wanted to try and take over. To stop this evil from gaining control, the good and pure people got together and used their powers to split the dimension into two, one dimension was made up of good, and the other evil. Everything is the same in both dimensions, except what is good in this dimension is evil in the other; therefore, there are two sides to everything."

"Then how is it that in both dimensions, you, and our, four sisters are good?" Minako asked, puzzled.

"Don't you remember, Minako-chan" Ami said, "They were evil before they were good."

Birdie proceeded to finish explaining, "Princess Kiryo wants to merge the dimensions to try and take over. True, in both dimensions there is an equal amount of good and evil, but some people are weak and some are strong. In physical strength, either side could win. We can not let her merge the dimensions and take over."

"How are we going to stop her?" Usagi asked as her eyes started to water at the thought of her lost daughter, "She has Chibi-Usa in another dimension, she's already gone."

"We got here just the same as she did, and we can get back just as easily," Prisma said, "We also have a crystal. We can all travel at once as long as our hands are connected. If someone lets go, they will get lost between the dimensions. We will find her and save Chibi-Usa."

All of the girls locked hands and a portal opened. One at a time the girls stepped through to the other side.

In the other dimension, the portal opened, starting off as a tiny hole, and it grew big enough for the girls to walk through. All of the girls stepped out one by one safely from the dimension travel. They quickly transformed and looked around.

"Did we even leave? It looks like we did one big circled, except everything is kind of gloomier," Minako said.

"Like we said before, everything is the same. The only thing that is different is things that have been build differently that in your dimension," explained Prisma's look alike.

"Most likely Kiryo will be at her castle, in this room she had built especially for the chance she would get to attempt the merging of the dimensions," Catsi said pointing to the stone palace on top of a hill not to far away.

"Well, let's go then!"

With in 30 minutes the girls were at the base of the hill. As usual Ami had a plan. They were going to sneak up the hill and into one entrance the sisters told them about. It was perfect because you couldn't see that area of the hill from anywhere in the castle, so they would not be seen coming. One by one, the girls went up the hill. Ami, who was always prepared, took out her little glasses screw driver and took out the screws holding the doorknob on the door. As soon as the doorknob was off, they all quietly snuck in. 

"Oh, no. Which way do we go?" Makoto asked as they all stared at three different hallways.

"We have been in here before," the sisters explained, "We know what hall it is on, but it is hidden, so we have to find they way to get in."

They walked down the hall that was straight ahead, and then down another that was on the left side of the previous hall. This was the hall that the hidden room was on, now they just had to find it. Each of the girls looked around the walls searching for cracks that could indicate a passage way.

"I think I've found something! There looks to be a slit at the bottom of the wall," Rei said.

"Yes, this may be the entrance, now we just got to find out how to get in. A handle somewhere maybe?"

Thinking about how to get in, Sailor Moon leaned back on the wall, staring at the flowers on the wall in front of her. They were small flowers, kind of out of place for an evil princess. Then she noticed a flower different from the rest. The lining of the center was thicker than the other flowers. She slowly walked up to it and pressed her finger to the yellow middle, and to her surprise it was a button. All the girls turned around to see the secret door revealed. The hidden hallway had flaming torches along the walls. They walked down the hallway very cautiously, and finally they came to a door at the end.

Catsi's look alike turned the knob and cracked the door quietly, looking in to see she noticed no one was in the room. 

"Let's go. It's clear,"

When they walked in, Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her little girl who was chained to the wall, unconscious.


	6. Double Vision

Two Sides To Everything

Chapter 6: Double Vision

"Oh, Chibi-Usa, I am so sorry this had to happen to you. I tried to keep it from happening, but I failed to protect you. Please wake up, please. You guys gotta help me get her out of these chains!" Sailor Moon, with tears running down her cheeks, pleaded.

All of the girls grabbed the chains and pulled as hard as they could, hoping that they would be able to yank them from the wall. Unfortunately, they were too strongly attached to the wall. Suddenly, they heard a low evil, cackling laugh. As it got closer they could hear that it was coming, from above them?

They looked up to see Kiryo floating down from a ledge she was hiding on with her black wings spread wide open. Her evil eyes on the girls who had just fallen into a trap. As her laughing continued, they heard the door lock behind them.

"Aw, look at the poor little girls who waltzed right into my trap. I knew you would come for her, all I had to do was wait,"

"And what do you plan on doing with us?"

"Well, torture of course, to get what I want. First, I will sacrifice Chibi-Usa to merge the dimensions, and then I will use her beloved mother as a way to gain the power I want. I know how much they love Sailor Moon in that dimension; I know they would never let any harm come to her,"

"You're a monster!"

"Oh, I know and I love it. It's so much fun. I must be going though, got dimensions to merge!"

She went over to Chibi-Usa, and snapped her fingers, making the chains unlock and fall from Chibi-Usa's hands and legs.

Kiryo reached for Chibi-Usa, but her mother was not going to let harm come to her daughter. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!!!" Sailor Moon rushed at Kiryo, knocking her to the ground. She stayed on top of Kiryo, trying to keep her restrained, "That is MY little girl!" Seeing how hard Sailor Moon was fighting to keep the evil princess down, they too piled on her. Kiryo flapped her wings fiercely, trying to get off the ground. Sailor Moon ran to her daughter and grabbed her, she pulled her daughter close to her to make sure that Kiryo would not get her again. Kiryo continued to flap violently until she was free from the girls' grasp.

She flew above them, "For now, I am going, but you can not stop me from getting what I want. I will be back soon to get that pink hair little brat for my success. You can't protect her forever!" And with that she flew out a window at the top of the room. Sailor Moon picked up her daughter in her arms, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, "I am so glad I have you back my little princess,"

Sailor Jupiter and Prisma kicked at the locked door until they had bust it down. The guard outside the door tried to attack, but the girls knocked him unconscious. They left the same way they had come in, walking in a big group down the hill with Sailor Moon carrying Chibi-Usa protectively in the middle of the group.

The girls went to Catsi's place to discuss what to do next. Sailor Moon put Chibi-Usa, who was still unconscious, in Catsi's bed and then joined the rest of the group in the living room.

"We need to find her before she can try to get Chibi-Usa again," Sailor Moon said as she walked in, "We must stop her,"

"Yes, we do, but how are we gonna find her? It's not like we can walk around and ask a bunch of evil people where she is, I mean, look at us, we are good guys!" Minako said.

"That is true, but we know a way to find her through Sailor Moon. Remember when she had a vision of her arriving in your dimension? We can find her that way. Sailor Moon's vision was because of a connection with Kiryo. They are the same person, just one evil and the other good. If Sailor Moon concentrates hard, then she can see where Kiryo is because of that connection with her, like she can see through Kiryo's eyes. It's a double vision kind of thing, many people do not know you can do this, of course a lot of them don't know about dimensions travel either they think it is just a myth. Kiryo doesn't know that you can track her that way, so that is an advantage to us, at least she can't track us the same way," Catsi explained.

"How do I do it? We need to find her now and stop her!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Ok, I will tell you how. It will be like a dream, you will feel as if you were asleep. You need to lay down, here use the couch. Now relax, think about being in a deep sleep, let our voices fade out, and let your breathing slow, let..." Catsi's voice slowly faded away.

Sailor Moon could see herself standing on a sidewalk, looking around kind of confused. She walked to the end and looked around, then she saw Kiryo across the street, a green sign said "Enigma Street." Suddenly, everything went black, and she was back in the room where she rescued Chibi-Usa. Kiryo stood on a platform, dressed in a black cloak. She put her hands out in front of her, hands balled up, except for outstretched index fingers, right beside each other. As she slowly separated her index fingers, the floor started to open up, revealing a giant hole in the floor with lava looking liquid at the bottom. She snapped her fingers, and Chibi-Usa was lowered down about five feet above the pit, her hands were tied with rope and she remained unconscious. "Now for my sacrifice," Kiryo said, cutting a rope, letting Chibi-Usa drop closer to the pit.

"NOOOO!!!" Sailor Moon screamed, scaring everybody in the living room. She jumped up off the couch and ran into the room where Chibi-Usa still laid in the bed. She dropped to her knees beside the bed and held Chibi-Usa's little hand. "I won't let her get you," she whispered.

The other girls came in behind her, "What happened?"

"I know where she is going to be. I saw here walking on Enigma Street. Then everything changed, and saw her sacrifice Chibi-Usa," Sailor Moon explained, her eyes starting to water.

"Sometimes, not only can you locate them that way, but you can also see what they are thinking or planning. That must have been what it was," Prisma explained to her.

"We know where to find her, let's go!"

Black cloaks were a normal thing in this dimensions, and so nobody would be able to tell who they actually were, all the girls wore them. Birdie stayed behind to watch over Chibi-Usa.

"Well, this is Enigma Street,"

"It doesn't look the same, over there was a bench, and there was a restaurant place right there that had outside tables with umbrellas.,"

"Uh oh, we are on the wrong part of the street, come on we have to hurry, there is only an hour time lapse between what you saw and when the person will actually be there. We have two minutes!"

Quickly, the girls ran two street lights down and barely caught the red of her dress go around the corner.

"There she goes!"

The girls followed her around the corner and then into the woods. They began to close on her.

"NOW!!"

All at once the girls jumped on Kiryo and tackled her to the ground. Catsi locked wrist and ankles chains on her that she had grabbed before leaving the house.

"LET ME GO!!" Kiryo roared.

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said, "after what you did, you are gonna be locked up for a long time,"

"Let's take her back to the underground cell," Avery suggested.

"Underground cell?" Ami inquired.

"Yes, it is where we take the people who need to be locked up, such as Kiryo here. We are the only ones who know about it," explained Catsi.

While the girls were standing around, Kiryo acted like she was stretching and reached in her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Ami was Trying to figure out what direction to go in to get to the underground cell. They had gotten lost in the woods, and Kiryo refused to tell them where they were. Sailor Jupiter made Kiryo sit down, and she tied the chains around a tree so she couldn't go anywhere. They didn't know it, but Kiryo was trying to unlock her chains.

"I know where we are now!" shouted Ami, "Let's get Kiryo and go,"

The girls turned to see empty chains sitting by the tree, Kiryo had escaped.


	7. Final Confrontation

Two Sides To Everything

Chapter 7: Final Confrontation

"Great!! This is just wonderful!" Sailor Moon shouted in annoyance. All Jupiter could say was uh, oh. What were they going to do? Kiryo was loose again, and right back after Chibi-Usa. Sailor Mercury took out her mini computer and tried to locate Kiryo.

"Um, that is strange," the girls looked at her puzzled; waiting for an explanation of what was strange. "I have located Kiryo, but...she is not evil," Everyone followed Sailor Mercury until she reached a creek where the princess was standing, staring into the water. She looked up at the girls, and smiled a warm smile like when they first met her. Her eyes were no longer that icy cold blue, but soft and caring. No black wings or red dress, just Kiryo in a light purple spring dress.

"Hi guys!" she said, "How's it going? Haven't seen you for a while,"

The scouts and the sisters just turned to each other trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What are you planning, Kiryo?" asked Mars in a harsh tone.

"Well, I was hoping we could go on a nice picnic again. Or maybe something else?" she greatly confused the girls.

"A picnic??!! What do you think we are? A bunch of idiots? We know you are just trying to get to Chibi-Usa by acting like your old self, but we know you are evil," Venus yelled at her.

"Evil? What do you mean?" Kiryo looked just as confused as the girls did.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Sailor Moon told her.

"Well, ok," Kiryo started to walk towards them when she suddenly fell to her knees and put her hands on each side of her head, screaming, "No leave me alone!!" Her body was taken over by fire, just like before, and now, Kiryo was back to the way she was about 30 minutes ago.

"You'll never take me!" She yelled at the group, and jumped from the ground taking off in the air, flying higher and higher. "I know where you are hiding her,"

"No, Chibi-Usa!"

Birdie sat in the living room, reading a book and eating grapes, when she heard a slight thump come from the room Chibi-Usa was staying in. She got up from the couch and opened the door to the room.

"Chibi-Usa? You ok? I thought I heard a...oh, no," Birdie stood in the doorway and stared at an empty room.

"We gotta hurry!" Sailor Moon yelled back at the other girls as they ran to the apartment. They all hurried up the stairs to the 3rd floor where Birdie waited to tell them the bad news.

"Not again...NOT AGAIN!!!!" With all of Sailor Moon's anger built up, she became her eternal form, her pure white wings behind her. She ran toward the open balcony doors and jumped, vanishing from sight, then reappearing, soaring with her wings spread wide as she glided through the air. The group stood in awe as they watched her fly away.

"We need to follow her. She must be going back to the castle," Prisma said as she walked out the door.

"I wish Mamoru was here," Sailor Moon thought to herself. "He probably has no idea what is going on, we were in such a hurry, I didn't get to tell him anything," She landed in front of the door they had entered before and hurried inside, down the halls, and pressed the secret button. Quickly, she moved to the hidden room and flung the door open to find Kiryo standing over the lava pit. She lifted Chibi-Usa over her head.

"Your too late, Sailor Moon, the worlds are mine!" She looked as if she was about to throw Chibi-Usa in, but it was as if something over took her body. "No!! Leave me alone, get out of my head!!" She looked like she was in agony. "Nothing can stop me, not even you!" But Kiryo wasn't talking to Sailor Moon.

"What is going on?" she yelled to the evil princess.

Suddenly, Kiryo looked calm, "Hurry, take Chibi-Usa before she comes back, save your daughter! AHHHHHH!! No!" she changed again, "You can not take control any longer!" She grabbed Chibi-Usa, once again lifting her over her head. The rest of the girls came through the door just in time to see Chibi-Usa be tossed toward the pit, and something that had never happened before.

"NO!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed, and then, her whole body glowed with what looked to be white flames. She kicked off the ground and flew up to catch her daughter only a moment before she would have landed in the pit. Softly, she landed and walked over to the rest of the group, and in a beautiful, echoing voice told them about Kiryo.

"Go get her from there, hurry. Bring outside with us," Jupiter and Mars grabbed her and brought her down, following Sailor Moon outside. Two guards came running up towards Sailor Moon, and she put her hand out in front of her, sending the guards flying backwards. This power she had now, it was as if she had the power of a goddess. Had she become a goddess? No, just gained such a power out of love to save her little girl.

"Let me go!" Kiryo screamed as she tried to fight back. Jupiter and Mars fell to the ground as Kiryo smacked them with her wings. She charged towards Sailor Moon, who turned around and put her palm out towards Kiryo, which stopped her in her tracks.

"You can not hurt us anymore," Sailor Moon said, her voice was a heavenly resonating sound.

"I will not let it end like this! I will destroy you no matter what!!" Kiryo told her, an evil grin crossed her face. "If I am going down, I will take you all with me," All of the girls could feel Kiryo's power building higher and higher, she was going to destroy herself to try and kill them all.

"Here take Chibi-Usa!" Catsi came over and took little Chibi-Usa out of her mother's arms. Sailor Moon put both of her hands up and made a circular motion. A bubble formed around Kiryo only seconds before there was a great impact inside it. When the smoke inside of the bubble cleared away, there was nothing inside, she had completely vaporized herself.

"Why would she want to do that?" Minako asked out loud.

"There was something not right with her," Sailor Moon explained, "Not only was she evil, but her mind consisted of more than one personality. She had personality identity disorder, a type of schizophrenia. That is why she didn't know what was going on when we found her by the creek."

"Schizophrenic??!!" Everyone was shocked.

"Yes, the urge of wanting the power and ruling over both dimensions drove her mad, and caused her to adapt a second personality. The odd thing is, the second personality was good, and tried to help us. By the end, Kiryo could not keep this personality suppressed, which is one reason she destroyed herself,"

The rest of the walk back, the girls were all silent. Was this all real? No one knew what to think.

They finally reached the apartment, and Sailor Moon went inside and sat on the couch. As soon as she sat down, the glowing power she had faded and she transformed back into her normal self, passing out from the exhaustion of having to maintain such strong power.

"Let her rest before you all go back home, she is very tired."

"Usagi? Usagi? Time to wake up. We need to go home now," Makoto's voice became more clear as Usagi became less groggy as she woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours,"

"Let's go home,"

The four sisters transported them all back to their dimension. When they arrived they said their good-byes quickly before they parted ways.

"Thank you very much, Sailor Moon. You have done a great thing in helping us protect the dimensions. We are greatly appreciative of all you have done. Continue protecting this dimension, and we will also continue protecting ours. Maybe one day we will be able to fight side by side again,"

"It would be a pleasure to be teamed with you once again," After they watched the sisters leave, they all headed back home. Of course, Usagi and Chibi-Usa went to Mamoru's house first.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said as she opened the door to his apartment.

"USAGI!!" He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she could see the concern in his eyes. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Everything is alright now. It is a long story, but first I want to tell you how much I love you,"

THE END


End file.
